Personal electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital music players, electronic gaming devices, DVD players, video entertainment systems and the like are increasingly becoming integrated for use within vehicles. Integration of these various devices is typically handled by a central processor within the vehicle. For example, hands free telephone systems (HFT) have been developed for vehicles that allow the hands free use of a driver's or passenger's mobile telephone. While use of the HFT has greatly lowered the distraction of drivers using the phone, it does not prevent a driver from otherwise holding the phone to talk, text message, surf the web, etc. The Johnson Controls, Inc. BlueConnect™ system helps solve this problem by allowing the driver to use speech recognition to make phone calls while keeping their hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road. Even with the BlueConnect™ system, the driver can still “handle” the phone to make calls, check text messages (SMS), read emails, etc. Hence, there remains a significant potential for driver distraction while operating the vehicle, which distractions often lead to accidents and deaths. Recently, the US Senate announced they are starting legislation of a nationwide ban on in-vehicle text messaging.